Red Barrels
Red Barrels are Small Destructibles (a type of Sabotage Destructible Objects) in the Just Cause game series. As of JC4 they were named fuel barrels. Just Cause They are completely red. Sometimes they explode from a single shot and other times you may have to reload your gun while shooting. You may also use these as a type of target shooting practice with any weapon you like. They can be found all over San Esperito and they respawn after being destroyed. *Military bases in San Esperito. *Category: Just Cause Locations. Just Cause 2 They are barrels of flammable fuel, painted red with the white Panauan star. Destroying each one is worth a mere 10 Chaos points, but those points can build up quickly due to the fact that the barrels are not only numerous and fragile, but they respawn when Rico returns to an area. Even a single pistol shot will set fire to the barrel and it will explode several seconds later. Higher damage or multiple shots will make it explode sooner or immediately. They can be useful during a shootout. Three whips with the Grappler will also set a barrel on fire. This can be useful if there is a large group of enemies near a barrel as the explosion caused by it being shot will kill or at least seriously injure anyone around it. This method can also save ammo considering the barrel only needs to be shot a couple of times as opposed to multiple shots per person. Red Barrels are some of the most commonly found objects in Panau. Just like in JC1, they respawn later, after being destroyed. *They are abundant at all military bases and Strongholds. *Smaller numbers can be found in most cities, towns and sometimes even in villages. *Category: Just Cause 2 Locations. Just Cause 3 The red barrels are back in Just Cause 3. The explosions are now bigger yellow fireballs. The barrels look about the same as in JC2, except that instead of the Panau Military star they instead have a triangular fire-hazard symbol. The barrels now take a bit of time to burn before exploding, unless shot at a few more times to cause an immediate explosion. Just like in JC1 and JC2, they respawn later, after being destroyed. They're present at: *All Gas stations in Medici. *All Military bases in Medici. *Most if not all police stations. *Most if not all civilian settlements. Just Cause 4 Red Barrels return in Just Cause 4, where they are renamed as "Fuel Barrels". These barrels are likely present throughout the Just Cause Universe. In Solís they're again red at the ends and have a white stripe in the middle. Now they can also be dropped in from the Supply drop. Just like with red barrels in the previous games in the series, fuel barrels in JC4 respawn later after being destroyed. Gallery Red barrel at Mendza Airport in Just Cause 1.jpg|Red barrel at Mendoza International Airport in JC1. Red barrel piñata.jpg|JC2 - Using one as a piñata. JC3 red car towing barrels.jpg|JC3 - Red barrels are back with a slightly different look. Explosive barrels in JC3.png|Brownish grey explosive barrels near some red barrels in JC3. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Fuel Production